The Two Faces Of A Coin
by Daycember
Summary: Eagle Feather is like anypony else. He has a job, a family, a house in the capital of Equestria: Canterlot. Except he's a famous writer and contrary to a lot of ponies, the Unicorn had strange dreams, involving some two-legged creatures called Humans. What he didn't know is that his dreams are related to Equestria past (and future), more than he (or anypony else) think.
1. Chapter 1

He stood up, the white blanket falling from the upper part of his body, his chest was rising and falling quickly, his breathing was short and rather loud. He looked everywhere in the bedroom, not knowing immediately where he was but slowly recovering from his dream...or lucid moment as he called it. This time, it was more real and natural than before. The pain, the exhaustion, the dread of dying, crushed by a metallic hand, and the weight of the strange armor on his body…he could feel it in his bones. He could remember the moment with an extreme precision.

It has been a few month since his first lucid dream. At the beginning, it only was a blur but each time it happened, those dreams were clearer than before. The background, the two legged hairless apes (or humans), the conversations, the fights…he wondered why it was so real, like if it was him who was there. In a way, it was the truth. Eagle was behind the icy blue eyes of this "Ethan Gray" as he called himself, as a simple spectator.

He already asked himself a few times if he was the only pony who had experienced those kinds of things and did some research about it. Unfortunately, after seeking into the Canterlot's library, he found absolutely nothing in relation with the humans or his weird lucid moments.

Why he dreamed like this? He didn't know.

Eagle Feather was a unicorn, thirty-one years old, with white coat, grey mane and light blue eyes, almost like those of "Ethan", and measured five feet tall. His cutie mark was a feather with a parchment and a light grey spanner, telling he was good with writing and manual work. In the business world, this pony had a very good reputation, almost as much as the writer of the Daring Do series, but decided to stay anonymous. He never went to the conventions, galas or in the library owned by his publishing house to sign autographs when one of his books was published. Everypony knew his name but few see his face. It was a big advantage to be able to walk in the streets of Canterlot, in the crowd, without somepony to recognize him and ask for an autograph or picture.

Despite his precarious personal situation, he was a very talented unicorn who has worked on a few novels. Actually, he was writing his sixth book called: Past Is Prologue. And the content of the book was…his dreams.

Yeah, he wrote what his saw in his lucid moments on the parchments and it worked very well. For the moment, he had 250 pages written and he could feel he was near the end of the novel. But strangely, his writer's instincts awoke, telling him that Ethan's adventure was not over, maybe just halfway.

Eagle Feather always trusted his instincts, they were almost everytime true.

Still half-asleep, the unicorn stepped out of his bed and walked to his old desk, made of wood, oak to be precise. He pulled out the chair and sat on it. It was still a little dark outside so, with his magic, he lit up a single candle, more than enough to help him see what he was going to write. The white coated pony took a griffon feather, plunged it in his pot of ink and began.

_«The room was simply huge: there were members of the terrorist group everywhere, on several levels. Scientists, soldiers, technicians. There were so many enemies that his radar of his HUD was completely useless. With so much people, it was impossible for him to estimate how much they were. They were moving in all directions in the middle of the assembly lines: the treadmills providing some mechanical parts. Ethan deduced their entire production of their weapons came from there. The soldier also saw rockets pointing towards the surface. He even sees one or two nuclear warheads. Observing around him, the young man noticed a big container and slipped behind. From his position, he saw a pretty big door ahead him and suspected that behind it was the place he had discovered 700 years earlier. He reached the door which was completely sealed, without any window. But strangely, it was not sealed._

_He walked into another room, filled with inscriptions and drawings on the walls. The place was very dark and empty. Yet a woman's voice rose in the background._

_- Who are you to dare to disturb me while I work?_

_- A simple stranger who came to end your little plans._

_An unhealthy and devoid of joy laugh echoed in the room. At this point, spotlights lit up and slightly dazzled the young man who quickly adapted to the bright light. In front of him was a tall woman with black hair and emerald eyes and behind her, there was a bright red fighting mecha measuring four to five meters high._

_- So, you are Ethan Gray. I'm only half-surprised to see you here._ _My name is Amanda, I'm the leader of this group._

_The young man smiled. Everything will end now, in the depths of Mars. He knew there was a possibility he could die, but he didn't care. This woman kill a lot of innocents, she had to pay for that. His black and red exoskeleton appeared around his body, his energy gun on his right hip._

_[All systems are online and functional]_

_- Let's rock!»_

At this moment, Eagle stopped writing and sighed. Tonight's dream ended here, he had to wait the next night or in a few days to write what would happen after. He turned his head to the left, looking at the window and the rising sun. A small smile grew on his lips. He always lover the twilight, whatsoever it was at the beginning or the end of the day.

With this though in mind, he left his room and walked to another wooden door before knocking three times.

"It's time to get up, you have school today, young lady!"

Then, the Unicorn made his way to his kitchen. His house was pretty simple: One floor, one bathroom, two bedrooms, one kitchen and one living room. The walls were colored in a light brown and orange color, except for the shower, which was green as an apple and his chamber, half dark blue and half white. The sound of his hooves echoed in the kitchen, thanks to the white, cold tiles on the ground.

Eagle Feather began to make breakfast, composed of chocolate muffins, honey and apples. Ten minutes later, his left ear moved as he heard another pair of hoofsteps coming toward him.

"Hello dad." said a sleepy voice.

He moved his head to the side, looking at the newcomer. Quickly, a wide smile grew on his face. In front of him was a beautiful beige Pegasus with blonde mane and light blue eyes, just like her father. She was near her fifteen years and it was her last year in school before she could begin to live her own life as a Royal Guard. Precisely, her last morning as a student.

"Morning sweetie. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, and you?"

He continued to cook for a few seconds and answered.

"More or less, I had one of my dreams. I just finished writing it a few minutes before waking you."

She looked at him, confused.

"Again? You know you should go see a specialist and explain your situation."

"Not sure it's a good idea Sunny, he could think I'm completely crazy and the moment after, I finish to the hospital for mental ill."

"It's up to you but you really had to think about it."

He smiled. "Promise, I'll do it but before that, here's come the breakfast!" Eagle took the plate with the muffins and honey in one hoof and the apples in the other. Standing in two legs, he put it on the table before walking to his seat and sat on it.

"The horn on your head is not here for nothing, even not as a disguise."

The Unicorn sent her a death glare.

"I don't like using it, that's all."

"But it's not a problem to light up the candle on the desk of your room."

"It's different, it's for writing. I can control this if something went wrong. Anyway, I should be happy, it's the last day I have you on my back."

Sunny almost choked.

"You're not going to kick me out of the house, are you?"

At this, Eagle laughed.

"Nah, I joke." He replied, before continuing. "I have to go to the library today, Jade want a report about my progress on my last work."

Sunny nodded. Jade Singer was one of the most famous author in Equestria. She created her own publishing house, in Canterlot, which helped the beginners who had some experience to none to be good writers. Eagle Feather was in this case. His first book was not bad but with one or two advices from the pale green Unicorn, he was able to improve and sell it. It was a long time ago, when Sunny only was a foal.

"Okay…and still not a special somepony? I didn't have the time to ask because of my exams but now…"

The Unicorn looked at her, looking like 'Are you bucking kidding me?' before using a hoof to take an apple. The beige mare raised her hooves in the air.

"Come on dad, I didn't say anything bad like 'oh, you're going to die in a few months, in terrible agony!"

"You already know the answer…I will not be in a relationship again."

"You have to forget h…—"

The sound of a hoof hitting the table convinced the young Pegasus to stop talking. She immediately regretted her words.

"You know the rules, young lady! Never talk about your mother…about this…"The stallion's voice was firm but the more he talked the more he couldn't find the courage to finish his phrase and began to cry in silence.

It was like that everytime they began to talk about 'her'. Sunny knew it was delicate topic and tried to avoid as much as possible. Finally, he shook his head and regained his stance. Eagle Feather kissed her forehead and walked away, to the door which leaded to the outside world.

"I'm sorry dad."

He turned his head to her and met her eyes, a small and sad smile on his lips. "It's nothing sweetie." replied the older pony. "I have to go. I suppose you'll stay with your Master after school?"

She nodded.

Her master was an old Earth Pony who was the owner of a dojo and taught her the way of fighting with a sword. She learned a lot of things, useful in every situation. Eagle try to give him some money or gifts to thank him taking his daughter under his wing but he refused, saying he only did it because he admired her strong mind and her kind heart.

Then, the Unicorn opened the door, stepped outside, closed it and began to walk away, in the direction of his publisher house.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was still low in the light blue-orange sky, void of any cloud, when Eagle Feather stepped outside and closed the wooden door of his house. A weak and cool gust of wind passed through the street he lived.

Without any word, the pony with white coat began to trot towards his destination. Canterlot was a really peaceful and calm city when it was empty, early in the morning or very late in the night. The tourists, after visiting the night part of the city, were exhausted and slept until nine or even noon sometimes.

It was very different from Manehatten, the city he was born and lived for the most part of his life. In Manehatten, there was nothing which distinguished the day from the night. Whatever was the hour, you could always see hundred or thousand if creatures in the streets of this city.

He met a few neighbors on his way and waved at them. Some of them, still half-asleep, ignored him and the others waved back.

The sound of his hooves against the white rocks which composed the ground echoed in the street. Looking at his left, he saw a brown and beige building, on two floors, called: Paquito Café.

Eagle Feather opened the door and walked inside. At the moment he put one hoof on the establishment, the warm and friendly atmosphere welcomed him. The smile on the face of the owner too.

"Hey Eagle, good to see you."

He walked to the bar and sat on one of the chairs. "Yeah, you too Vanilla Coffee." he replied, looking at the pale yellow Earth Pony in front of him.

"The usual?"

He nodded and she walked away, preparing his drink.

Vanilla Coffee was one of his few friends. She lived here since her birth and her parents gave her the coffee shop just after she stopped her studies and knew enough about business to run it. Eagle moved in the neighborhood when she was twenty and him twenty-one. At the time, he was only accompanied by a little filly, his daughter.

The yellow mare asked him where her mother was but the only and cold answer he gave her was: "None of your business". But despite this little incident, Eagle was a very good customer, always pleasant and friendly.

She walked to him, his order in the wooden plate, situated on her head. The barman put it on the table and in exchange, he gave her two bits.

Taking his black coffee with his left hoof, he drank it in one gulp. It was hot, very hot, but he didn't care. A loud and warm sigh escaped his muzzle.

"So, what's the program for today?"

Eagle looked at Vanilla and sighed again.

"A meeting with Jade to talk about my next book. Nothing much."

"I see." she replied, nodding in understanding. "And Sunny? Isn't it her last day of school?"

"Yep. And in a few days, she'll begin her training as a Royal Guard."

The mare smiled.

"She must be happy."

The Unicorn stallion laughed.

"Of course, the big smile on her face...so cute, just like when she was a foal." his mood dropped at this moment. "I always used to live with somepony, it'll be strange for me to be completely alone in less than a week."

"Don't worry, you'll find something to do during her training. I'm sure she'll come back whenever she can."

"Yeah, I'm aware of that but...I'm still worried. I know she's old enough to take care of herself, I was the same at her age."

"So, where's the problem? She know she can live on her own, you know it too...there's nothing to be worried about."

"My father instinct don't stop to tell me that Sunny should wait one year or two before doing anything but...I have to let her go, for her sake."

Vanilla Coffee smiled at his statement.

"That's the spirit! You should go now, you wouldn't want to make your boss angry because you're late."

"Yep, you're right." he walked to the front door and opened it. "See you tomorrow Vanilla!"

The moment after, he was gone.

This time, the street was a little more animated, some shops began to open. A few ponies walked through the street, ready to work...more or less, depending on their sleepy faces.

The white stallion chuckled.

Contrary to some ponies, he was able to sleep less than three hours or don't sleep at all for an entire day and stay full of energy, thanks to his job as a writer and his Cutie Mark. He had spent many sleepless nights writing rather than rest when he was younger and was used to this kind of life.

Taking right, Eagle Feather arrived on one of the busiest streets of Canterlot. It had the fanciest stores in all Equestria. But still, the amount of ponies walking on it was still low. Ten years. It has been ten years since he had buy his house and he was still not tired of being in the same city.

Eagle was not somepony who liked to move too much. If he could stay in this town for the rest of his life, it would be perfect.

Finally, after a few minutes of trotting in several streets, the Unicorn stopped in front of another building. This one was far different from the bar. His walls were made of bricks, the windows were smaller, there's only was one floor and the front door was made of wood, maybe oak, just like his desk, at home. He walked to the door and opened it.

Inside, ponies were already working. Some had books on their table and were reading them, a quill not far, in case they found some mistakes (like grammar errors or misspelling) while others duplicated the final version of the novels. In this case, it was the unicorns who did it, thanks to their magic. The feel of his hooves against the dark red carpet, the scent of fresh books and the sound of writing…this place was a second home for the stallion.

A few meters away, in front of him, was the personal office of Jade Singer, the creator of the publishing house and his boss. Slowly, he continued his path. He lightly knocked three times on the window.

She was an old mint green Unicorn with blonde mane. Her eyes had the same color as her coat, she also had reading glasses on her muzzle. Her cutie mark represented four white books.

"Ah, I'm happy to see you've come. Take a chair, there some things we have to talk."

He did as she told, not forgetting to close the door behind him. The chair creaked a little when he put his rear on it.

"So, I recently received the sales of your last book from the Griffon part of the house. It seems the readers have followed what the critics said: Five thousand books sells in three days. They loved it. By the way, their king wants a copy, with your signing on it."

The white Unicorn was dumfounded, his mouth slightly open. It was impressive…wait, more than that, it was incredible. He didn't care about giving a personalized version with his name written by his hoof on it. It was not really a public autograph, after all.

"You have it here?"

"Of course" she replied, giving him the novel and a pen which he took it with his left hoof before writing his name on the first page.

"Still no magic, huh?"

"You know me, I don't like change."

"But change is good. You should be more open about the world around you."

He replied while closing the book: "How about no."

The mint Unicorn sighed.

"You're impossible, you know that."

"Yep."

"Anyway, I have something for you."

Jade opened a drawer, took a rectangular and gold object from inside, with something write on it.

"This is a ticket for the Grand Galloping Gala. It's for you."

She didn't have to wait long to hear the answer.

"No."

"The Princess gave it to me, saying it was for you. She's read all your books and wanted to meet you but she didn't have the time until now. The Grand Galloping Gala is the perfect opportunity. And you could give a few words about Past Is Prologue, you could gain a few readers."

"It's still no."

"If it had to do with your past...—"

He punched the table with some force, enough to make her stop talking. She could see the rage burning in his eyes but his voice was composed and calm.

"I'm disappointed you use that against me, especially for something like...this. I don't want, that's all!"

"I see. As your boss, I could force you to go but..." she said, smirking. "Okay, no problem. But you'll have to found another publishing house to sell your books."

Eagle Feather's eyes widened when his brain understood the information and its implications. It was his one and only job, his livelihood.

"You-you can't do that."

"I can and I will."

The mare smiled, knowing he had jumped right in her trap.

"Well, it's going to be difficult without you, some will leave us because of the lack of work but...I think I can manage."

He sighed. His back was against the wall, there was no other solution than accept her request.

"Fine, you win. I'll do it. Give me that ticket before I change my mind." She put it in his left hoof with her magic, still smiling.

"Oh, and what about your last book?"

"Almost finished, I was at the beginning of the last battle. But I think I'll write a sequel."

"Who said that? Your instinct...or your dreams?"

Slowly, his lips moved on their own, forming a smirk.

"Let's just say they both played a part on my decision."

She laughed. Then, the stallion with icy blue eyes stood up and walked to the door.

"Two weeks."

He stopped his movements and turned his head towards her, an eyebrow raised.

"The gala. It's in two weeks. You should wear something other than that old leather jacket."

"Yeah, yeah...maybe."

The first thought which reached his mind when he left the building was: the fridge is empty.

If there was one thing Eagle loved in Canterlot, it was its organization. The shops were clearly divided in districts and streets. One for the clothes, another for the jewelry...and even a big market for anything related to the food. It took him a few minutes to reach his destination. Merchants and customers were everywhere. If there was one street which was always full, whatever was the hour of the day, it was this one.

Eagle Feather took three or maybe four hours to buy everything he needed to cook for almost two weeks. Unfortunately, he forgot his saddlebags at home and was obliged to teleport his purchases in his kitchen. In truth, he was a weak Unicorn, he only know a few spells he learned when he was young, barely able to move/teleport little things and light a candle. Eagle neglected his magic skills for his love of writing and never complained about that. And because of his weak magic, it took him more or less a minute to recover each time he sent something.

He stopped in a few bars to refresh his dry throat or go to the restroom.

Finally, after hours of walking, talking with the merchants and teleporting food, he ended in front of another bar he knew well. When he was depressed or had a big lack of imagination, he stopped here and didn't left the place until he was completely drunk and couldn't walk straight. Sad but for the Unicorn, it was the only way.

If Eagle had to resume the place with only two words, he would have said: old and dusty.

And he was completely right. The walls, the chairs, the floor, the windows…they were old, very old. The dust was everywhere on the furniture, except the glass and drinks. The building was much older than him, maybe twice his age. The stallion with grey mane walked to one of the tables and sat on the chair.

After a few seconds, the waiter stopped before him, putting a beer in front of the Unicorn. Stallion. Pegasus, precisely. In his late fifty. Dark blue coat. Orange mane. Golden eyes.

"You seem sad, what's the problem dude?"

Eagle Feather looked at the barman, half-mad and half-depressed.

"The problem? I'm invited to the Grand Galloping Gala. And you want to know why I don't give a single buck about this Gala? The mares, dude, the mares are the problem. They'll be everywhere."

"Ah…I see, you prefer the colts."

He looked at him, shocked. Then, he quickly drank his beer.

"Hell no! It's just… I have some personal problems with them. That also explain why I act like a bitch in their presence but I'm not going to bother you with that. Give me another beer."

"You sure?" asked the barman, unsure.

"Cloud, there's no way I'm going back to my house sober."

When he, awkwardly, stepped outside, the sun was gone since a few hours. The magnificent moon replaced it, illuminating the streets with its glow. A cold gust of wind passed in the street he was and made him shiver.

Eagle Feather didn't know if it was **really** late in the night or just the beginning. It was the first option, thanks to the deserted streets.

After ten minutes of bumping into anything he met on his way (trash can, doors and drunken ponies), the Unicorn arrived at his house or, his muzzle hit one of the walls, hard. He cursed between his teeth while massaging his nose and opened the door. The second after he closed it, he passed out on the floor.

The sound of his loud snoring echoed in the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dad!"

"Huh?"

The Unicorn, still half-groggy, slowly opened his light blue eyes but quickly closed them because of the sunrays on his face. He blinked a few times, to adjust his vision to the ambient luminosity. After a few seconds, he tried to look up but his head felt heavy. Plus, he had a very bad hangover: the front part of his brain, just behind his horn, gave him a headache. His mouth was completely dry and a strange scent entered his nose when he sniffed the air. His best guess was vomit and the writer was right. Obviously, he vomited the twenty beers he drank last night, on the carpet of the hall, where he passed out.

Looking into his daughter's eyes, he saw she was angry...and ashamed of his attitude.

"Why...why did you put yourself in this state? Do you know how much I was worried when I came back home yesterday afternoon?"

A sigh escaped his mouth.

"I know sweetie, it's just...-"

"You always have an excuse! If it's because of 'mom', you have to forget her!"

"It's easier to say than to do it!" he snapped. "Jade forced me to go at the Grand Galloping Gala. She threatened me to stop publishing my books as leverage! And added your mother in this!"

Sunny huffed.

"Alcohol is not the solution! You have to stop drinking and face your problems!" she stopped yelling at him...before continuing in a lower tone. "Dad...I'm disappointed. I thought you were better than that."

She left him completely speechless. Despite the fact he wanted to say something back, Eagle Feather knew she was right. He always tried to escape his problems...but only pushed back the deadline. What else could he do but obey her. What happened almost sixteen years ago...the white stallion wanted and needed to forget it.

The mere thought about this event gave him a cold chill in the spine. He shook his head and sighed.

"I can't promise...but I'll try, my little sun."

The Pegasus smiled when she heard this. "I hope you'll be in a better state when I'll come back. I must go now, my appointment is in less than a hour and Captain Shining Armor will not be pleased if I'm late."

Eagle raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"Wait...wh-what?"

"I received a letter yesterday saying that the Captain of the Royal Guard was impressed by the results of my tests and decided to train me personally, as his protégé."

"It's...wonderful!" replied his father, stood up before hugging her tightly, small tears of joy in his eyes. "I'm so proud of you!"

He truly felt happy for his daughter. She worked hard and earned it. He broke the hug, a big smile on his lips.

"So, what's going to happen now?"

"Well...I'll train here for the first two weeks and after, we'll go to the Crystal Kingdom. I'll live and work there. Don't worry, I sent you a letter from time to time."

"Okay, good to know. I suppose you will stay at the barracks during your training?"

She nodded vigorously.

"Exactly."

Looking behind her, he saw the brown leather saddlebags on her hips.

"So, it's a goodbye. Promise me you won't follow all the orders he'll give you like a little dog and...in the case of something wrong happen or you don't want to be a Crystal Guard anymore, the door of the house is always open."

"Thanks dad. Don't worry, everything will just be fine."

"I hope sweetie, I hope."

He kissed the pale yellow Pegasus on the forehead and makes a step aside. She slowly walked to the door, opened it before turning the head and giving him a last smile. Then, the young mare stepped outside and closed the wooden door after her. Sunny, his little 'sun' as he liked to call her, was gone. She was his daughter, his world. Without her at home, his life will not be the same anymore. The stallion knew she had to make her own life and don't stay dependant of him.

A heavy sigh escaped his muzzle.

For the first time in fifteen years, his house felt empty and him, completely alone. Fresh and cool tears of sadness and joy fell down his face. Eagle contemplated the front door for the next ten minutes before slowly walking to the bathroom. His coat smelled like vomit, alcohol, sweat and shit. The carped in the hall also needed to be cleaned. It's not like he had some friends who came for diner from time to time but still...

Looking into the mirror of his bathroom, the Unicorn saw his reflection. His short grey mane was a mess, he had bags under his eyes and his coat was green-yellow around his mouth and nose, thanks to the content of his stomach.

He stepped inside the tub and turned on the hot water. Taking the soap in his left front hoof, Eagle cleaned all the sticky parts of his body. The feeling of the warm liquid on him was good, very good. It has been a few days since his last shower and he loved every second of it.

Ten or maybe fifteen minutes later, the pony stopped the water and took a towel with his hooves. Then, after drying himself, Eagle Feather cleaned the carpet. While doing this, he thought about what Jade said to him.

He didn't mind to wear clothes but not a tuxedo. He preferred to have something more...natural and light. And his leather jacket was perfect for this job, despite the fact it was old and a bit dirty. Obviously, Eagle was not one of those who care about appearances.

But, needless to say, this event was going to be interesting.

* * *

Thanks to his strange dreams, the pony with white coat finished his book one week after his daughter's departure and gave it to his publishing house six days before the Grand Galloping Gala. Jade Singer was really pleased by his work. In only one month, his sixth novel will be in all the libraries of Equestria and even in the Griffon and Crystal Kingdoms.

The two Unicorns hoped the critics were going to be good and a lot of ponies will buy the book.

For the moment, Eagle didn't touch his pen and waited another 'dream' to begin writing the sequel. Unfortunately, he had to wait this moment to think about a good title. Generally, he followed his instinct which was rarely wrong. Truth to his word, the stallion kept his promise and stopped drinking. Until now, he didn't felt the need to touch at this kind of stuff and only drank water or apple juice.

Finally, the dreaded day had come:

The Grand Galloping Gala.

Fortunately, the pony with light blue eyes didn't need to go shopping to choose his clothes, giving him a few more hours of freedom to prepare himself mentally for the event. Jade will also be there.

Eagle decided to do a little jog, trying to evacuate the stress he accumulated since this morning. As usual, he met some neighbors, stopped at the Paquito Café for a drink before resuming his jog and finally came back to his house. He just had the time to take a shower and put his jacket before it was time to go. Then, with the ticket in his pocket, the Unicorn put a magical lock on his door and walked away, towards the white and gold castle.

At his left, he could see the sun, slowly moving to the ground and at his right, the white and beautiful moon moved in the sky, which was colored in orange-pink. Sighing, Eagle lightly quickened his pace. If there was one thing he hated more than everything, it was being late. After a good ten minutes, the stallion stopped in front of the long path. A few meters away, in front of him, was the front door of Canterlot's Castle, the place where the two rulers of Equestria lived.

A duo of ponies, both Unicorns wearing golden armors, guarded the door. The ponies who walked before them showed their tickets. He followed the crowd and did the same.

The inside of the building was as beautiful as the exterior:

Red carpet. White tiles and columns. The windows were made of colored glass, showing the important moments of Equestria's past: The Elements of Harmony, Nightmare Moon, Discord, Chrysalis, Sombra, the god of chaos reformed and Princess Sparkle coronation. Still following the ponies before him, Eagle passed in front of a lavender Unicorn with wings.

She saluted him and was about to wish him a good evening when she saw his leather jacket and the color of his coat and mane. A last look at his cutie mark confirmed her suspicions. Twilight Sparkle let out a whisper: "Eagle Feather?"

The writer said nothing but looked at her coldly and continued his walk. It was all she needed to know it was him.

"W-wait!"

He ignored the princess and stepped into the throne hall, transformed for the occasion. There were tables, food, drinks and talking ponies everywhere. Almost all the stallions were wearing tuxedo and the mares had fancy dresses on them. A waiter walked not far away from him. He used this moment to take a glass of champagne. Yes, he decided to keep his promise to stop drinking but the Gala was an exception to have a glass, nothing more. A classical music could be heard in the whole room, loud enough to be heard by everypony but not enough to bother the ponies who would like to talk between them.

"I'm sure I said something about not taking your jacket for tonight, didn't I?"

He laughed.

"I washed and repaired it, isn't it enough for you?" he replied, looking at his left to see his friend and boss.

The mint Unicorn smiled. "If it was me, I'll put it in the fire."

"You know you're terrible at jokes?"

"Unfortunately, yes. But I wasn't joking."

The duo stayed silent for a few seconds, watching the crowd.

"I'm happy to see you've come, it's good for you. Especially after your daughter left the house."

"Yeah...she told me she'll be here tonight but not as a guard."

Suddenly, Eagle felt something bump against his back.

"You should look where you're...Oh my, those clothes are awful. Who let some peasant like you come here? Don't stay in the way."

The writer turned his head towards the origin of the voice and growled as a warning. Jade put a hoof on his chest. The pony in front of him was a male Unicorn with white coat, light blue mane, the same for his eyes. He was wearing a black tuxedo and dark blue shirt. He also had three golden crowns as a Cutie Mark.

"He's not worth it. Follow me, we go somewhere else."

Eagle Feather completely ignored her.

"Go buck yourself Fancypants. Everypony know your marriage was arranged. Fleur dis Lee is a bitch who have see more stallionhood than there are ponies living at Canterlot. You're not clean either. By the way, how was it to bang one of the Elements bearers, Miss Rarity?"

The white Unicorn with dark blue mane looked at him, shocked. Jade too.

Touché.

"H-how dare you!? Who are you to have the right to say such things!?"

A wide smirk grew on his face.

"You can call me Feather...Eagle Feather."

The face of the rich pony slowly decomposed.

"The famous writer?"

"Himself."

Fancypants took this moment to pass out, in front of everypony.

"Pfff, what a pussy. I've seen some readers who were unconscious in less than three seconds. Noob."

The tall mare, with light pink mane and white coat, known as Fleur dis Lee glared at him, an angry look on her face. The white pony tried not to laugh.

"Problem bitch? You need to fill your holes and mouth with some dicks right now or what?"

The ponies around him were shocked to hear those harsh words. Being high-classed equines, theirs ears never heard those kinds of things and even a mare passed out because of this.

"You're again drunk." whispered his friend. "I hoped you'd stopped it but...-"

"No. I just had one glass."

Finally, the ponies around them looked away, resuming what they were talking about, like if it never happened. Fleur de Lis

put her husband on her back with her magic and left the room, her head low, in shame. Jade Singer smacked him behind his head with a hoof.

"You shouldn't have said that."

"Somepony had to do it, I don't care if it's me. I'm not the only one who thinks the same thing about them."

Slightly angry and without another word, Eagle walked away in direction of the buffet, leaving his boss alone. He was hungry, the food before him smelled and looked good.

"I used to live with you for fifteen years and it's the first time you have the guts to say something like this."

Hearing this, he turned his head to the origin of the voice and a goofy smile appeared on his face. He had to restrain himself to jump and hug her until she couldn't breathe anymore and pass out. For him, there were no words to describe what he was feeling right now. His little girl was here, nothing else mattered at the moment.

"You know, some ponies only need a little change in their life to change their behavior."

Sunny smiled.

"I suppose you say this because you've changed."

"Nah, I just try to keep my promise to stop being a bad father and alcoholic, that's all."

"You are not 'that' bad."

He showed his tongue and smiled. "Maybe...but you just admitted I was not the best."

His daughter rolled her eyes and playfully punched him in the shoulder. Eagle saw a few differences since she left the house. The pale yellow Pegasus was taller and slightly larger than the last time he saw her. He could clearly see the muscles of her wings and legs. Her training had paid off, it was evident.

They were interrupted by a stallion, Unicorn with white coat, two shades of blue as mane and light blue eyes. The writer recognized him. It was the Guard of the Royal Guard and Prince of the Crystal Kingdom: Shining Armor.

"I guess you're Sunny's father, Eagle Feather, right?"

Eagle nodded and shook his hoof.

"Exactly, it's me. And you are Shining Armor."

"Probably...or maybe a changeling who took his place." he joked.

The two stallions laughed.

"Anyway, I'm honored to meet you. Sunny told me a lot about you."

"I'm honored too. It's not every day you can talk with a Prince. I'm not surprised she talked about me."

"Well...I'm not here to compliment your daughter in front of you but I'm impressed by her progress. If she continues like this, she could be the Captain of my guards, at the Crystal Kingdom."

The writer blinked.

"Huh...wow. It's cool, I guess. Personally, I never was interested to become a Guard but it was her dream since she was little." he said, chuckling nervously.

Sunny blushed and lowered her gaze to the ground, embarrassed and finding something interesting on it. Fortunately, the owner of the publishing house walked to them and broke the awkward moment.

"Eagle, you have to follow me. Cele...I mean, Princess Celestia want to see you for the two autographs."

"Two?"

"Yes, I also gave her a copy of 'Past Is Prologue'."

A groan escaped his mouth.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming. See you later young lady...and you too Captain."

The duo walked away from the buffets and tried to make their path in the crowd.

"So, where is she?"

"In another room, she didn't want to bring attention on us while you sign her books."

"I see."

They stopped in front of a dark brown door, made of wood. There was no guard to protect the pony inside against a threat. Eagle thought it was a little strange to let their ruler defenless, even if she was able to protect herself.

"I let you go inside alone, I have some friends to met."

The white pony nodded and opened it with his right hoof before closing after him. The room was illuminated by a few candles, the walls were colored in light orange and the carpet in red. A single table with some chairs was installed in the middle of the room. Three Pegasus with horns watched him enter, without a word. One of them, the taller with white coat and light violet eyes, smiled. The stallion immediately knew who she was. The Princess of the Sun and co-ruler of Equestria: Celestia. He bowed.

"Eagle Feather I suppose?"

"Himself, your highness."

The mares glanced at each other, rather pleased by the answer.

"No need to bow my little pony." she said, in a motherly tone, full of wisdom. "Eagle, could I ask you a question?"

He raised his head and slightly frowned, unsure.

"Of course."

She exhaled loudly before asking. "I'd like to know: what do you know about humans?"


	4. Chapter 4

His brain and body completely froze in place. This question left him completely speechless. How could they know? Did Jade tell Celestia about it? Did she already read Past Is Prologue? Why did he have a bad feeling about this? Unfortunately, staying immobile will not help him to found the answer. The Sun Goddess asked him a question and he didn't want to be rude and stay silent…especially in the presence of the other two Princesses. So, his best option was to tell them the truth, nothing else.

After a few seconds, Eagle blinked and shook his head. His overload was now over, his brain could work again and answer the question.

"Well...absolutely nothing apart from what I wrote on my book."

"I see."

There was a pregnant pause for a few seconds before the white stallion speak again.

"But...they're not real. I mean...I created them, it's not like they existed or live in another dimension...right?"

The three princesses looked at each other, unsure. He could see the doubt in their eyes. A single and simple question popped into their mind, at the same moment: could they tell him, a simple citizen of their country, what they know about those aliens?

"To tell you the truth...—" began Celestia."...we're not sure about their existence." interrupted the Princess of the Night: dark blue coat, floating mane and a black Cutie Mark with moon shaped 'C' on her rump.

And the bearer of the Element of Magic continued. "There are a few ponies who had some...'knowledge' about them. Celestia created an investigation group which tries to found any solid proof of their existence. For the moment, except a few strange objects when we conducted expeditions or given by the ponies who stepped on it to the local authorities, we don't have much information about them."

"Your book is one of those proofs, maybe the most important we have. In a way or another, you created a contact with the humans. I suppose you have an explanation for this, am I right?"

Eagle growled, putting a hoof on his right temple before beginning to rub it. Even if he was smart, it was difficult for him to follow and understand, especially when three ponies talk at the same time! It began to give him another headache. After a few seconds, he answered:

"I…what I wrote on my book come from my dreams. Sometimes, it feel so real that it make me think it really happened but…I still had doubts about this theory, until now. It was not uncommon for me to wake up in the middle of the night, sweaty and afraid of the horrors I just witnessed. Some of those…memories stayed in my mind for weeks, still fresh as the first day I had them. But, I think Princess Luna can explain it better than me, she's able to explore everypony dreams. It's shouldn't be complicated."

The latter frowned, slightly annoyed.

"Yes, I have this ability but, however, I only use it if it's a nightmare or emotional case. And I can't visit everypony in one night."

The white Unicorn dramatically rolled his eyes and growled, slightly angry by the answer.

"Don't tell me you couldn't have the time to see my 'dreams' in FIVE months. Even just a quick glance."

She snorted and rolled her eyes too before pointing a hoof at him.

"Listen, if you're not happy about it, you should have say it at the night court...—"

"...Well, Excuuuuuuuuse me Princess but if it's to be dragged into the hospital for mental illness by the Night Guards. Then, I prefer to suffer in silence than talk."

A heavy and awkward silence appeared in the room. Everypony could feel the tension in the air between the dark blue mare and the white stallion. Fortunately, the Princess of the Sun broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Lulu but he's right. Nopony would have believed him."

The dark blue Alicorn glared at her older sister before looking again at the Unicorn, who was frowning. She knew that both of them were telling the truth. Everypony with a right mind would have said the writer was completely crazy if he told her his problem before this meeting.

"Anyway, now that you know about our investigation group (or the Agency as I named it). You must keep the silence on it...and the humans. Our subjects could not have the best reaction if they learn there's a possibility that we are (or were) not alone on Equis. Especially if those aliens used to eat meat."

Just by hearing the last word she said, he shivered. How could it was possible for a sentient creature to eat another one? He didn't want to know the answer at this question.

"I'm okay with this but...what I'm going to do for the book? Sell it or destroy it?"

"Well, I'm not against the fact you sell your novel, it's your main job as writer and your only way to keep living and eating. But, if ponies want to know about those two-legged creatures...tell them you created it from your imagination."

Perfectly understanding the plan Celestia had in mind, he slowly nodded.

"Perfect. You can count on me to stay silent about this meeting."

"I hope. Oh, Eagle, before I forgot" said the white mare, raising a hoof. "Jade told me there's a possibility you write a sequel to Past Is Prologue...is it true?" while she asked her question, the tall Unicorn with wings raised an eyebrow, patiently waiting for his answer.

"I'm not sure. My writer instinct tell me yes but I have to wait another 'dream' to confirm it or not."

"I see. You should go now. I bid you a good evening."

He bowed before leaving the room, without a word.

"Is he always cold and distant with everypony? He ignored me when I tried to talk to him at the entrance of the Castle." asked the lavender Alicorn.

Celestia turned her head to her student and friend.

"Well, except his daughter and my friend Jade? Yes."

"Why?"

The look into her eyes saddened.

"This, Twilight, is a question which I don't have the answer. And it's useless to ask Miss Singer about it, she'll stay silent."

* * *

Eagle carefully closed the door after him before turning the upper part of his body towards the crowd, watching all those ponies for a few seconds and finally, sighed.

This little talk left him tired, he wanted to go back at home asap. A growl escaped his lips. He should have known this 'autograph' was a trap...or an excuse to talk about another subject. But, in a way, it was completely normal to not be cautious when it concerned the royalty. Everypony trusted them so, why be cautious in their presence?

He stepped into the crowd, searching for Sunny. Even him knew it was rude to left without saying goodbye, especially when he'll not see her for a long time. After a few minutes, he finally found his daughter, talking with some ponies and still at the side of Shining Armor.

The beige Pegasus moved her head in his direction and saw him walking to her, a smile on her face.

"So, I suppose your meeting with the Princess went well?"

He put a fake smile on his face.

"Yeah, I signed the books and we talked a little. Nothing interesting." lied his father.

His stomach tightened in guilt for lying at the only pony he could trust with his life. It was the first time he didn't tell the truth to her and hoped his attitude will not blow up what he was hiding. This meeting was far too important and confidential to tell her about it. Yes, it saddened him but the Princesses gave him an order and nopony will make him fail, not even his own daughter.

"Oh really?"

He gave her an annoyed look.

"Yeah, really. Anyway, I have to go."

"Already?" interrupted the Captain. "We have a lot to talk about. I'd like know better the father of my protégé."

This time, the smile Eagle wore was real. He already began to like him. Too bad that he was already married.

"Yeah, I understand but you know: Imagination never waits. Especially if it's to write a future best-seller. So, I can't promise but I'll try to come at the Crystal Kingdom one day or another to catch up."

"Okay, have a good night and I hope to see you soon."

"Me too."

The two stallions shook their hooves. Then, Eagle Feather kissed his daughter on the forehead.

"I'll be waiting forward for your next letter, young lady."

"Sure."

Finally, the Unicorn with icy blue eyes left the room, under the angry glare of a few ponies or happy from others. They could love him or hate him or even worship him, he didn't care. The writer completely ignored their reaction towards him.

When the lone pony stepped outside, the streets of Canterlot were almost empty. The sun had left since two or maybe three hours, replaced by the big white orb in the cloudless sky. A few tourists were still admiring the city or the landscape around it. Canterlot was so silent that Eagle could hear the sound of his own hooves against the ground. He met one or two patrols on his way but they didn't care about him. And seriously, just one pony walking on the streets, with a jacket on him couldn't be a threat to the citizens. The writer and the soldiers knew it perfectly, this is why they didn't bother him.

The night was still young but, strangely, Eagle felt completely exhausted. In a way, it was perfectly comprehensible: it was the first time the white stallion participated to an event like the Grand Galloping Gala, even if he didn't stay long. Well, to be more precise, it's the little talk with the three Princesses which left him tired. His legs felt heavy and his head began to hurt again. Not as badly as the last time he was drunk but still...

After a few minutes of silent walking, Eagle stopped in front of the wooden door of his house. Walking inside, he remarked the building was as silent as outside. It didn't bother him at all. The light made by the moon passed through his windows and slightly illuminated the different rooms.

Too tired to walk to his chamber, Eagle walked into the living room and jumped on his light beige couch, made of leather, like his jacket. The latter was rudely removed from his body and was thrown on the nearest chair. After this, the white Unicorn put his head on the right side of the sofa and closed his eyes.

Less than ten seconds after, he was asleep, slightly snoring.


	5. Chapter 5

A deep groan, coming from the half-asleep pony on the light beige couch, echoed in the living room. Opening his icy blue eyes, the Unicorn groaned again and slightly raised his head to slowly look around. His mouth was completely dry, proof he had snored during his sleep. His eyes fell on the nearest window and watched the world outside. The sun was already here, high in the cyan sky, void of any cloud. Its position showed it was a little after ten. Some ponies were walking on the street, going to work or visiting the city. From his position, Eagle could hear fragments of discussions coming from outside and they had absolutely no sense for his ears. Or maybe they have. In this case, he could thank his brain to be still somewhere else in the world of dreams.

"Yep, I was almost right." he said, his clock showing fifteen minutes have passed since it was ten.

Ignoring the sounds around him, the Unicorn jumped out of his couch and began to walk towards his kitchen, at his own rhythm…which was very slow. His steps were a little unsure, thanks to his head, still not completely awake. A single word left his mouth, like a zombie, while his eyes were adapting to the ambient luminosity with some difficulties.

"Coffeeeeeeeeeee."

His body was on the auto-pilot mode. All his brain needed was a few minutes to be fully functional and some caffeine with sugar too, of course. Taking the cup he left on the wooden table of his kitchen yesterday, he took a gulp...and less than three seconds after, spit out its content.

"No bucking way! It's cold...bleh. I hate this stuff when it's not hot…or at least warm."

The mere thought of drinking this gave him a shiver. If there was one thing he hated, it was to drink a cold coffee, the taste was really awful. Seriously, who could be crazy enough to take this for the breakfast or at any moment of the day?

After a few seconds, a small smile grew on his mouth when his memories about last night came back. Eagle Feather was very lucky to have met the Prince of the Crystal Empire. He was as cool as the rumors said about him. Seeing again his daughter was also more than enough to give him a dreamy face for the whole day. And, with some luck, he could work on his future book which also was the sequel to the one he just published.

But, despite what he learned yesterday about the humans, thanks to the Princesses, the white Unicorn didn't care at all about this. He only was a writer, not somepony related to the military so, in a way, it didn't concern him. Yes, he had some dreams about them. Yes, he had written a book about them but nothing else. How could he help them to found more evidences which could clearly say that one day, the humans existed and, maybe, Equis could be the Earth where they once lived? Honestly, Eagle didn't know. Only time could tell if his theories were right.

Less than ten seconds later, and after throwing his cold coffee in the sink, the pony walked to his chamber, also used as his office to work. He jumped on his chair before using his magic to take a very old feather in his grip. An eagle feather which belonged to his deceased father. The feather was brown with a few black dots and a white stripe in the middle of the feather.

Then, he took a white parchment and began to write while humming a happy tune:

_« The past was only the beginning, the prologue of something which will modify the future of the universe, leading to the destruction of all intelligent life or to the peace and an eternal golden age._

_The space, this vast and cold place, housing hundreds of worlds, all different but yet so similar. Among the stars, there is one light that shines a particular brightness, overlooking others. She belongs to Ethan Gray. His acts to maintain the peace and balance of the universe are known by everyone. His past is a secret but his future ... only him can decide which it will be. In this year, 2750, a new chapter of his history and that of the galaxy will be written »_

"So good so far." whispered Eagle to himself while reading again what he just wrote to see and correct any misspelling or grammar error.

For the next two hours, the young stallion continued his work, guided by his imagination and his ideas. But and against his will, he decided to make a pause and eat something (even if it's only a hay sandwich) before writing again. One of the worst things a writer could experience in his life is to work with an empty stomach because it's something completely cons-productive. Seriously, how could you write ten, maybe twenty pages if you can't think straight, thanks to the starving? Eagle was in this case.

Walking into his kitchen, the white stallion decided to make a daffodil sandwich with some grass and an apple. Looking outside, he saw that the street was far emptier than this morning. A small smile appeared on his face. If there was another thing he liked in his job, it was to work in silence, with just the sound of the quill against the parchment and sometimes talking to himself.

Unfortunately, his moment of peace was interrupted by a knock at the front door. Rolling his eyes and with a growl, Eagle lowered his sandwich in his plate and trotted to the wooden door. Who could have the guts to interrupt him during his lunch? He didn't think it was the mailmare because she always gives the letters/bills before noon and today was the free day for them.

At the moment he opened it, his eyes widened. One second, only one second. It was all the writer needed to immediately recognize the mare in front of him. Dark yellow coat, amethysts eyes and wings. Yes, it was **her**. Without thinking and in the heat of the moment, he gave her a head butt. He put enough strength in his move that she was knocked out cold, on the doormat. Then, Eagle spat at her face before closing the door and walking away, growling incoherent words in his teeth.

A few minutes later, the Pegasus woke up with some difficulties before standing up, her balance somewhat disoriented and awkward because of the hit. Putting a hoof on her nose, the mare let out a squeal of pain and grunted when she saw the blood. Again, she knocked at the door.

And again, Eagle opened it before headbutting her.

"Ouch, are you crazy!? That's hurt!"

"No, you don't say? I'm happy you're injured bitch. So now, leave me alone."

He was about to close the wooden door when she stopped him.

"It's not a way to welcome your ex-marefriend."

"I think ex-rapist is a far better term in your case."

"It's the past, leave it behind."

His icy blue eyes widened when he heard that.

"I live in the pas every day because of you! So, get the buck out of here and go back to Manehatten to rape somepony else!"

"Please, let me explain! I've changed!"

"You!? Reformed!? Don't try to fool me. It's impossible you're different from the cold, heartless bitch I used to love and who stabbed me in the back! You're still the same after all those years."

Slowly, his eyes watered because of the emotional shock he was experiencing.

"Why don't you trust me?"

"Why? You want to know why? You ruined my life, that's why!" he yelled, as loud as possible. Some ponies who were walking on the street stopped when they heard him shout.

He continued on a lower tone, still with venom in his voice.

"What the buck do you want? And how did you find where I live?"

She sighed.

"I want to see her. To answer your question: you're famous in all Equestria, it was not really difficult to found you after some researches."

"It's not her, she had a name. It's Sunny."

The dark yellow Pegasus looked into his blue eyes, which were full of rage. He could see she felt guilty for her past actions but he didn't care. If she really regretted what she did so, she shouldn't have to do it. She could be bleeding out or be bucked by ten stallions in front of him until she pass out or die that he wouldn't give her more buck than zero.

'And not a single buck would be given that day' he thought with a dark chuckle.

"What make you think you have the right to see her?"

"I'm her mother."

"No. I'm going to correct you... you are nothing to her... to us. You have no power here. I raised Sunny all by myself, I'm her only parent."

"I could bring you to the royal court."

A joyless laugh left his mouth.

"Bitch please! First: don't try that because you'll lose a lot of feathers if you do this, Vanilla. Second: I know somepony who is a very close friend of Princess Celestia. Hell, I even meet her. So, go back to Manehatten and don't ever come near me or I'll do far much worse than breaking your nose. Third: it's useless. She's an adult now."

Then, he closed the door, again.

"We'll see about that." she whispered, anger in her voice. Then, she walked away.

Eagle hated to use his position and his friends to have something or threaten somepony but it was an emergency case. Just after closing the door, he put his back against it and began to let the tears appear. Putting his two front hooves on his face, he cried for what seems hours. Why? Why did she have to come back after all those years? Did he do something bad to earn this punishment? Didn't he had suffered enough from the trauma it provoked?

His mind began to slowly shatter into pieces. The writer had put as much effort as possible to live a normal life after the event, not to be broken again just because **she** was back.

Standing up, a single thought invaded his brain: He HAD to write a letter to his daughter to tell her what happened.


End file.
